Fuego frío
by Stefan Ritter
Summary: Suecia invita a un grupo de naciones pequeñas a su casa, para una conferencia empresarial. Su, no es muy bueno con eso de la comunicación y debido a falta de pericia con el asunto termina lastimando a una de sus invitadas. ¿Lo odiará? ¿O acaso podría nacer algo más entre ellos dos?


_Fic basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz / Cuando sean mios los derechos, habrá latin hetalia para todos buaahahahacofcofcof~!_

_Adevertencia: Ahm~ Olvidé lo que tenía que decir c:_

_Notas al final~_

* * *

Terminaba una reunión de poca importancia para muchas naciones, sin embargo para algunas naciones pequeñas era una gran oportunidad de disminuir la tasa de desempleo en sus territorios. La joven Seychelles no tenía carencia alguna en realidad, sin embargo aún había gente en su isla que se quejaba de no tener un empleo y esta era una de esas oportunidades que rara vez aparecían de una manera tan extrañamente sencilla. Por un lado, la isleña tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de lograr un acuerdo de cooperación con una de las naciones más importantes de Europa; si bien no le llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de tratar con Suecia, el tipo no era tan molesto como el inglés, tan caliente como Francia o tan problemático como la mayoría de sus vecinos, aunque el más cercano estuviera a distantes millas náuticas de su isla. En realidad no parecía tener nada que ver con ellos, pero sinceramente no conocía absolutamente nada de él, y la idea de tratar con un relativamente completo desconocido no era algo que le agradara tanto como quisiera.

Suecia por su parte, necesitaba abrir algunas fábricas para las empresas que tenían su sede en su nación. Bueno, recibir en Estocolmo a tantos extranjeros no era ya cosa del otro mundo: desde hacía muchos años se había dedicado a dar asilo político a quienes eran perseguidos en su Suiza, otro empedernido neutral, pero completamente diferente a sí. Las diferencias físicas y geográficas eran gigantescas. Aunque nunca se negó a si mismo que le divertía verlo discutir con Dinamarca respecto al parecido que guardan sus banderas.

Por una razón muy extraña, al nórdico le llamó la atención que algunas de las naciones invitadas salían en grupo de la sala de conferencias, pero Seychelles, parecía estar sola. Se preguntó si ella era una chica tan silenciosa o antisocial. No era que le importase tanto en realidad, pero dejándose llevar por su instinto dejó su asiento y a pasos agigantados alcanzó a la dama de las coletas.

─¿Se…Sesel? ─ La pesada mano del sueco se colocó sobre uno de los pequeños y suaves hombros de la morena, mientras trataba de llamarla por su nombre original.

La menor se detuvo en seco y suavemente se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre que le llamaba, a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba segura que se trataba del aparentemente amable anfitrión.─ Bonjour…

La morena abrió de más sus ojos al ver de cerca al nórdico, de lejos era notablemente alto, algo que todos sabían, pero de cerca le parecía una montaña. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero ante los 182 centímetros de aquel hombre, sus escasos 154 la hacían parecer una niña. Con una sonrisa nerviosa dio un paso atrás ya que necesitaba un poco de distancia: en parte para no terminar con su cuello torcido y por otra parte para sentirse un poco más segura. Aunque estaba consciente de que no era una persona peligrosa o pervertida, se sentía más tranquila con el hombre a un metro de distancia como mínimo.

Berwald por su parte, al notar su actitud no pudo hacer más que echar un bufido de resignación hacia su lado izquierdo. Siempre era lo mismo cuando trataba de acercarse a algunas personas. Incluso su ex-esposa siguió comportándose de esa manera muchos años después de que fuera terminada su unión. Le deprimía que la gente le tuviera miedo solo por su aspecto, aunque se viera en el espejo no parecía tan feo ¿Sería cosa de autoestima? No lo sabía.

El sueco fue bajando y desviando su mirada lentamente, mientras una gran gota de sudor corría por su mejilla derecha. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que siempre hacía en una ocasión como esa cuando el distraído Jamaica chocó contra su espalda, haciéndolo dar un gran paso hacia delante. La isleña no esperaba dicha conmoción, por lo que al tratar de caminar hacia atrás solo se encontró con el marco de la puerta a su espalda y un sueco acercándose de manera inevitable hacia su pequeña y frágil persona. En un nuevo intento desesperado e inconsciente por tomar un poco de distancia, la isleña terminó por darse un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Los pocos que quedaban presentes se asustaron al ver semejante escena y no faltaron aquellos que llegaron a pensar mal del mayor, que se encontraba en un tipo de desesperación y al mismo tiempo de inseguridad; mientras que la menor yacía desmayada en el suelo.

─No tiene ninguna herida, señor Suecia.─ El servicio de emergencias no tardó en llegar a darle los primeros auxilios a la herida, que en realidad parecía estar plácidamente dormida mientras una venda cubría sus cabellos como manera de prevención. ─Al parecer recibió un gran susto y el golpe terminó por hacerla perder el conocimiento…

─¿Pero estará bien?─ Berwald no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, después de todo era el anfitrión y además, la situación era su culpa.

─Claro, señor.

Habían pasado algunas horas y la morena continuaba durmiendo en una cama, en una de las habitaciones que Suecia tenía libres en su casa. El mismo, ya había se había encargado de notificar a las dos naciones que fueron cercanas a la africana, recibiendo a regañadientes una serie de reproches por parte del galo y del británico, más que nada del primero, ya que el segundo parecía querer dar a entender que ella ya no era su asunto.

Seguía preocupado. Entró a la habitación que había asignado a la dama y se sentó en una pequeña silla junto a la cama donde la accidentada descansaba tan plácidamente como una bebé, balbuceando inentendibles palabras y dejando ver su lado más inocente y por decir, vulnerable.

Tras quedarse mirando algunos segundos a ese tierno rostro, sus caucásicas mejillas se fueron ruborizando gradualmente. Por su mente comenzaban a correr imágenes de unas horas antes y no dejaba de pensar que había sucedido de la manera más estúpida posible; parecía sacado de una mala película americana.

Permanecía hundido en sus pensamientos cuando ciertos ojos azabachados se abrieron suavemente y no tardaron en notar que los celestes ojos de su anfitrión estaban completamente fijos en su rostro. El rubor no tardó en hacerse presente también en las morenas mejillas. El sueco salió de sus pensamientos luego de un parpadeo y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Maldición, que hago? Se preguntaba cada uno a su vez, hasta que la pesada mirada del sueco terminó por inclinar la balanza a su favor.

─¿Qué tanto me miras?─ Tomó las sabanas y las cobijas con sus manos tratando de cubrirse, la mirada de ese hombre la hacía sentirse como si estuviera desnuda; si le molestaba la manera en que la miraba.

─A ti…

─Ya se que me miras…

─¿Entonces porque lo preguntaste?─ La lógica del sueco era un poco… pesada, al igual que su mirada. Pero el hombre no sabía hacer las cosas de otra forma, el era así y ya.

─Olvídalo─ Seychelles se volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer, era como si estuviera frente a un Francis, mucho, pero mucho más pasivo.

─… ─ Suecia no supo que decir o hacer, salvo seguirla con la mirada.─ Lo siento… yo… Por mi culpa te lastimaste…

─Non, fue un accidente. Aunque no debiste acércate así a mí.

─Quería hablar contigo sobre… ─La morenita se volteó muy apenas, lo suficiente como ver al sueco de reojo cuando terminase de hablar─ Sobre negocios…

─Ah… Eso.─ La mirada de Sesel se fue hacia abajo junto con sus ánimos, en interior de su ser le hubiera gustado que el hombre se hubiera interesado en ella. No porque ella lo quisiera, sino que le hubiera halagado el hecho que alguien se hubiese interesado en ella. Se repetía a si misma eso. No quería aceptar que le era atractivo ese gigantesco hombre blanco de lentes.

El sueco por su parte, alzó una ceja al notar el cambio de actitud de su invitada. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentirse confundido; a veces las demás personas le eran muy extrañas, y más las mujeres.

─Es que, vives en un lugar muy bello y eres una mujer muy inteligente… por eso pensaba que quizá…─¿Quizá? A la isleña le llamó la atención lo que el sueco quería decirle, pero no se imaginaba bien a donde quería llegar. Además le pareció extraño que se refiriesen a ella como "mujer", siempre le trataban como una niña o adolescente, así que el hecho ser llamada de esa manera le había despertado un interés extra.─…pudiéramos hacer un acuerdo turístico, para mi gente en tu casa…

─Me parece una buena idea, pero ¿Tu gente podrá soportar el calor de mis islas?─ El terror que el sueco solía provocar parecía ser cada vez menos efectivo en la morenita, al menos mientras no estuviera de pie y frente a ella.

Pero al sueco esta vez le tocó ser el que se enfrentaba a un desafío y era el punto que la dama había expuesto. ¿De verdad podrían los suecos soportar el calor tropical de las Islas de Seychelles? La pregunta le rondó un millón de veces mientras la inclinación de su rostro con respecto a la luz parecían en conjunto, oscurecer la frente y los ojos del rubio. Su ego masculino terminó por pesar más allá que lo que podía ser la razón, así que asintió dos veces con suma seguridad.

─Entonces esta hablado.─ Suecia se puso de pie con suma energía, dispuesto a dejarla descansar y de paso darle un poco de privacidad, ya que por las malas medio había aprendido la importancia de darle su espacio a los demás.

─Espera, ven aquí.─ No conforme con ello, la isleña le llamó logrando que el se acercara un poco a ella─ Tienes algo en la cara, acércate más.

El hombre de lentes se inclinó hacia ella de la manera más lenta y tortuosa para pesar de la africana. Una vez a una distancia relativamente corta, Seychelles acercó sus suaves labios a la pálida mejilla del escandinavo, quien ligeramente sorprendido movió un poco su cabeza hacia ella, provocando que el beso destinado a su mejilla terminara en la comisura de sus labios.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, un segundo incómodo que duró milenios para cada uno. Una vez tomada su distancia, la ruborizada y avergonzada Sesel se tumbó de nuevo a la cama y bajo la máxima protección de las cobijas. Se relamió el labio superior y de manera casi inmediata comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, aunque se sintiera un poco incómoda había algo que le emocionaba.

Por su parte el ojiazul, no menos ruborizado que ella se dispuso a salir de la habitación con tanta velocidad como pudo, evitando hacer el menor ruido.

Una vez fuera, en silencio, se llevó una mano a los labios ¿Se podía llegar a algo con ella? ¿Podría hacerla su esposa, no como con Fin que fue algo esporádico, sino algo más largo? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no era momento para pensar en ello, tenía pendientes que hacer…

_Claro, pendientes…_

* * *

**Hola a todas las bellas criaturas amantes del crack~**

**Yo se que no soy la cosa que mejor escribe o redacta, pero... pero... pfft! ya se me olvidó x'D**

**El caso es que agradezco a quienes hayan leído esta pequeña historia que no estoy seguro si continuar o no. **

**De cualquier manera, agradezco a mi querida amiga Ren-hime-chama (experta en seychelles) que me dió el visto bueno. **

**Hasta luego y sean felices~ ^_,**


End file.
